Fekete és Vörös
by Michiyo Satou
Summary: Mi van, ha egy rock banda nem tud együtt működni? Mi van ha néhány tag megváltozik, teljesen kicserélődik? És hogyan kerül bele egy nagy család és két vörös hajú lány? Olvad el és mindenre rájössz!
1. Chapter 1

A bosszú angyalai nevű rock zenekar éli mindennapjait : Loki énekel , Nathasa vokálozik , Tony a gitáros , Steve B gitár , Bruce , és Thor a dobos. Ezt az egészet Fury a SHIELD cég vezetője tartja fent de váratlanul új döntést hoz .Mennyire lesz befolyásoló tényező a tagoknak?Mennyire fognak megváltozni és mennyire nem?

_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_

- Már megint késik…- mondta Tony lassan artikulálva , hogy mindenki megértse mit is mond.

- Tudjuk , tudjuk mindjárt felrobbansz az idegességtől-untatottan választolt Steve.

- Oké. Hatan vagyunk ebben a bandában , mégsem tudunk meglenni legalább teljes 5 percig?! Vérlázító , a S.H.I.E.L.D. cég nem erre vállalkozott és…

- Adj nekik időt Fury , még most 4 hónaposak. Elég jól elbírunk velük.

- Köszönöm Natasha a közbeszólást. – intette szavait a „főnök" a legkitartóbb bandatagnak.

FÉL ÓRÁVAL KÉSŐBB

- Nos hogy mindannyian szépen összegyűltünk megkell beszélni egy-két dolgot. Loki és Thor a sajtó ki akarja deríteni az igazi neveteket , ráadásul Lokit úgy tartják számon mint „Az felvételeken egy ördög , az interjúkon egy angyal és a színpadon az isten". Ez mind szép és jó csakhogy a szársághoz nem elég.

- Most mit izgultok , ha? A banda megy én énekelni tudok , hamarosan turné. - Sorolta a jó dolgokat „Loki".

- Nem most nem ez a lényeg , Fury kitalált valamit.

- Te mindig ilyen higgadt vagy amíg valaki fennem húz..Bruce. - Tony mondata volt ez a beszólás. - Én playboy , milliárdos és ember barát vagyok…jó imidzs.

- Ja , jó hazugság ….Vasember.

- Hé kell valami frankó név Thor!

-ELÉG LEGYEN. Nos mint amint megjegyezte kedves Bruce barátunk a tervem a következő-de Fury hihetetlen módon elhallgatott. - mindenki lélegzet visszafojtva várta , mi lesz most?

- Ó Uram Isten nyögd már ki mit akarsz nagyember!- Szólalt meg idegesen Tony.

- Hé, remélem valami nyugis helyre megyünk. - Szólalt meg Loki a székből.

- Egy családhoz fogunk költözni , hogy megismerhessük milyen is egymás mellett élni vagy tíz embernek. Forks - ba látogatunk. Mielőtt megkérdeznétek igen ilyen település is létezik. Nos pakoljatok holnap indulunk .- És ezzel sarkon fordult Fury és kilépett a szobából.

- Ennek elment az esze…- Vágta rá egyből Thor.

- Mindegy is, na húzzunk pakolni emberek .- Nathasa ezzel követte főnöke példáját és elment.

_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_

-Alex! Már megint a súlyzóidat a lépcsőnél hagytad. Jó hogy nem törik el a lábunk.

- Jó bocs majd suli után összeszedem Avalon. Ja és csak te bukol el bennük mindig! - Szólalt meg egy kigyúrtabb fickó az ajtóban.

- Jól van gyerekek bejelenteni valónk van. - Szólalt meg a Wish papa. - Nos egy rock banda eljön hozzánk és megpróbálnak beilleszkedni közénk.

- Milyen rock banda?- Szólalt meg Alice.

-A Bosszú angyalai- vágott közbe Jasper a lépcső tetejéről.

Mellette ott ált Cora és Alan kézen fogva.

- Az meg milyen banda? Nem ismerem őket…

- Kedves Avalon ez a rock banda kiégett , de pár hónapja új énekesük van és azóta slágeresek. - Tájékoztatott Alan.

- Mindegy hátha tudnak segíteni a mi kis profi táncosunknak. - Mosolygott Alice és átkarolta egyik kezével Cece-t.

Hát igen végre valahára a Wish család startolt ki az iskolába , ki a munkahelyére.

- Av várj már .- Szólalt meg egy magasabb lány Avalon után.

- Ó hello Abby. Te hallottál egy Bosszú Angyalai című rock együttesről?

- Igen azt halottam már jóval 20-25 felett vannak kivéve 2 új tagot. - Azzal átnyújtott egy magazint drága barátnőjének.

Az újság cím lapján már ott volt a zenekar teljes egészében. A vörös hajú lányt érdekelte ez a cikk így belelapozott. A cikkben ez állt „ _Megújult a régi topp listás zenekar A 'BA'. 23 éves új tagok a szívtiprók Loki és Thor. Úgy tűnik így a banda más hangzást vett fel…. A fiúk hangjával másodjára is élen lehet a banda. Ha többet akar megtudni lapozzon a 16. oldalra"_

- Aha nagy kamu az egész. Ugyan kérlek lehet hogy nem mindennapi a kinézete és az álneve de ugyan kérlek , mi van az álarc mögött, egy nulla ember biztos nulla IQ-val.

- De látod?! Fekete ,dögös haj szikrázó kék szemek hasonlít a testvérére csak annak szőkés a haja. Megnézed?- Nyújtotta volna át újra a magazint Ab.

- Nem köszi elég a kamukból inkább mennyünk órára. - Hárított Ava

- Amúgy nem értem minek vagytok oda érte..egyértelműen látszik menyire el van szállva. És elég öreg is. Festett haj , bárgyú vigyor jó hogy nincs fiúsminkje….És minek kell állnevet használni a rendes helyett?

- Csak azért mondod mert ilyet még nem láttál és egyik bandatag sincs a magasban. Az álnév pedig frankó mert titokzatos marad az illető. Egyszerű rock zenészek 2 új jó pasival.

A két lány nem folytatta a kisebb vitát inkább az órára figyeltek. Az ebédlőben Avalon csatlakozott testvéreihez majd az órák után hazamentek. Nem kis meglepetés fogadtatta őket.

A hallban 6 idegen ember, ismertebb nevükön a 'BA'.

_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_

- Az út egyszerűen borzalmas volt. Hosszabb kocsikázást nem csináltunk volna?- kiáltott fel Tony a jól megszokott hangnemében.

- Itt is vagyunk a ház pedig ott áll ,na gyerünk szaporán, biztos várnak minket. - Sürgette őket Fury és mind kipakoltak , végül mentek a ház irányába.

- Én csak azt nem értem minek kell egy rajongókkal teli villába menni. - Való igaz a ház az erdő mellé épült és inkább volt egy villa mint egy „kunyhó".

_A HÁZBAN_

-Kerüljenek csak beljebb. Én Dave Wish vagyok , örvendek. Ő itt a feleségem Klara. - Azzal kezet fogott a SHIELD elnökével.

Lokit nem nagyon érdekelte a mondani való inkább a hangok irányába fordult amelyek egyre csak közeledtek. Hét fiatal jött be az ajtón. Mind 20-25 év között voltak , barna szőke haj volt a jellemző ám de a legutolsó lánynak élénk vörös haja tűnt ki.

- Áh úgy tűnik megérkeztek a gyerekek. Ők itt Alice , Alex, Avalon és Alan Wish .- Mutatott a négy gyerekre .- Ők pedig a beházasodottak Cora Swam , Jasper és Clara Hale.

- Mi a Bosszú Angyalai rock banda vagyunk. Jobbról balra kezdve : Tony , Bruce , Nathasa , Clint. Végül a testvérpár Thor és Loki.

- Jézusom most jöttek anyu miért nem szóltál? Most itt fog lakni a csínyek istene is?- Mutatott Avai, Loki irányába.

- Nocsak-nocsak itt nincsen olyan sok rajongód barátom mint New York-ban mi?- Cukkolta testvérét Thor.

- Nem ,úgy látszik nincs. Mi van vöröske ennyire nem csíped a rossz fiúkat?- Kérdezte Ava előtt megállva a „félisten".

- Nem, csak a te agyon pumpált fejedet nem bírom annyira és…

- Jó hogy megjöttetek ugyanis mehetünk az erdőbe fiúk-lányok. - Szólalt meg Dave, a családapa.

Loki még hosszasan nézte a lányt majd mélyen belemerült a ház tanulmányázásába.


	2. Chapter 2

Miután a Wish család eltűnt az erdő fái között a jövevények végig mérhették ideiglenes lakásukat. Két fürdő 5 hálószoba + egy vagy két vendégszoba. A nappali hatalmas , tágas és fényes volt. Összességében a bandatagoknak tetszett a látvány.

Loki elindult az emeletre és benézett egy szimpatikus szobába. Vagyis belépett volna ha drága fivére meg nem állította volna.

- Mégis mi a fenét csinálsz? Elszállásolnak minket ,nem nézheted meg akárki szobáját.

- Ugyan miért is nem?- Tettette az ártatlant és a tudatlant a fekete hajú.

- Thornak igaza van , amúgy is van elég dolgunk. Mindenki a nappaliban készül a próbára , gyertek .- Intézte szavait Bruce a fiúknak.

Thor még egyszer hátrapillantott öccsére majd követte barátját. Ám Loki ravaszabb volt ennél , megnézne hogyan nyílik a zár és melyik szoba is ez. Végül sietett a földszintre gyakorolni.

_O:O_

- Oké az előző CD-t vették mint a cukrot , az új számunk felkerült a toplistákban a legjobb 5 közé.

- Akkor miért kell itt dekkolnunk ahelyett hogy arra a turnéra készülnénk. - ötletelt Anthony.

- Mert te és Loki veszekedtek , Thor mindig ideges , Bruce pedig túl nyugodt , Clintet és Nathasát pedig meg se említsük. - Sorolta idegesen ugyanakkor nyugodt hangon beszélve Fury.

- Na akkor lássunk hozzá és egy két , egy két háá - és elkezdték játszani a mostani slágerüket. Az ütem meg volt , a dallam is passzolt de valamit mindig kihagytak…..Mindig mindenki a saját feje után ment a dalban, ha valaki elrontotta az veszekedéshez később pedig káoszhoz vezetett.

_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_

- Na most hogy jóóó távol vagyunk a bandától megbeszélünk néhány alap dolgot és szabályt.

- Előre leszögezem hogy idegesít a testvérpár és nem hagyom annyiban ha beszól a fekete .- Indítványozott Avalon és Clara.

- Gyerekek elég. Kedvesek leszünk és megmutatjuk hogyan lehet együtt élni sokan. Szabályok: nincs durva szavak használása , kedvesen viselkedtek , ha kérdésük van feleltek és a legfontosabb….nincs bunyó se szócsata egyik taggal sem. - Nézett rá lányára Dace.

A további 3 órában Al , Jasper , Alex pusztakezes harcot gyakorolt. Co és Cla tőröket dobáltak , Alice egy karddal gyakorolt. Av az íjjal bánt mesterien. Jobban célzott vele mint bármelyik ember aki sportból űzte eme tevékenységet. Emlékszik mikor kisebb volt ,édesanyát látta íjjazi próbálni. Diana próbálkozott a céltábla közepébe találni , de nem sikerült. Ekkor a 8 éves Lon odament és első próbálkozásra bement. Azóta járt vadászni is…a családnak mindig van vadhúsa a kamrában. Legjobb barátnőjével Abby-vel folyton ijjászkodnak szabadidejükben.

-Szerintem későre jár mennyünk be a házba. A vendégek már várnak.

_O:O_O:O_

-Nos mivel ilyen szépen összegyűltünk megbeszéltük Fury úrral hogy mindegyikőtöknél egy bandatag fog éjszakázni. Ezt húzással fogjuk eldönteni. - Adta ki a parancsnak szánt kérést.

Magának ,Fury, felírta ki-kivel lesz beosztva.

Jasper+Alice _Clint

Alex+Clara_Thor

Alan+Cora_Bruce

A külön szobát Fury és Nathasa kapta. Végül Loné maradt a fekete hajú Loki. Mindketten már a gondolattól is elrohantak volna hogy ők egy ágyban aludnak.

Az éjszaka hamar eljött és mindenki ment a saját szobájába , hogy kicsit összeszokjanak a „szobatársukkal".

- Na álj álj álj! Te mégis hova mész?

- Ha nem látnád a szobámba ahol aludni fogok. - Választolt epésen a félistennek képzelt alak.

Avalonnak megállt szinte az esze. Ki ez és hogy képzeli hogy így simán beléphet az Ő szobájába.

-Na szóval ez az én szobám Ne szemetelj , ne nyúlj a cuccaimhoz és kérlek a beszólásokat hanyagoljuk.

Loki nem szólt egy szót sem. Lassan lépett be az idegen szobába. Tágas helynek tűnt , bal oldali fal szinte csak üvegből állt. A falakon poszterek , képek ( néhány saját készítésű ha jól látta a félhomályban ). Rengeteg kép közül észrevette, hogy szinte egy hatalmas plakáton csak egy másik, idegen lány és Avalon összevágott feje van.

-Ő kicsoda?

- Ő itt a legjobb bnőm, szinte már tesók vagyunk…..kicsit hasonlítunk is.

- Látom, hány éve ismeritek egymást?

- Hát már ovi óta, tudod utána általános iskola, út együtt a gimibe most meg főiskola.

-Ühüm.- Bólintott egyet Loki. - Szép szoba , hova pakolhatok?- Kérdezte a fiú és hátranézve egy értetlenkedő lányt pillantott meg. - Mi van megmukkanni se tudsz..vöröske ?- toldotta hozzá a fekete hajú.

- Öööö hát persze..oda jó lesz..am egy ágy van de te vagy a vendég. Ágy vagy föld?

- Inkább ágy.

Avy nem értette mi lelte a srácot. Először arrogáns , beképzelt most meg semmi ilyesmit nem lehet látni rajta. A szobában síri csend volt. Loki pakolt és közben nézegette a szobát , míg a lány inkább az internetbe volt belefeledkezve.

-Mi lesz ha az őrült fanatikus rajongóid rád találnak?

- Hát először kiterjesztik a neten majd csoportosan bukdácsolnak el idáig. - Nézett fel Loki a egy könyvből. - De ha nem látnak minket akkor nincs semmi gond. A lényeg hogy pár hétig ne legyünk photogének.

- Áhhá szóval…..megismerhetnénk egymást ha már egy szobán osztozunk. - Ajánlotta félszegen Ce.

- Hhhmm. Rendben. Hát Chikago- ban éltem egészen 16 éves koromig. Van igazi nevem , de sose használom , most töltöttem be a 23-mat , a bátyámmal alig hasonlítunk egymásra. Szeretek dalokat írni és zenét hallgatni. Főleg rock-ot. - Ennél a mondatnál hirtelen megtorpant , majd összeszedve gondolatait folytatta. –Kedvenc színem a zöld és a kék a ,hajam igazából is fekete nem festetett mielőtt rákérdeznél .

- Asszem félre ismertelek. Nem az a gőgös , beképzelt , agyon manipulált sztár vagy akinek gondoltalak. - Mosolygott rá kedvesen Avalon.

- Nos én még nem tudok vélemény mondani rólad szóval….te is mondhatnál valamit.

- Jah persze. Hát 21 vagyok Alice , Alex ,Alan a testvéreim. Jasper, Clara és Cora beházasodott a családba. Kiskorom óta szeretek ijjazni énekelni és táncolni. A legjobb barátnőmmel eldöntöttük hogy profi táncosok leszünk. Hát csendes helyen élünk mint láthatod. Van egy titkom amiről csak a családtagok tudnak- hajtotta le a fejét.

- És mi lenne az?- Érdeklődött Loki és még a könyvet is letette hogy minden idegszálával a lányra figyeljen.

- Szerintem ezt még ne feszegessük. Még csak 2 napja ismerlek szóval….1 lépést hátrálj!- Szólt rá Wawie a feketére.

A fiú meglepetten hallgatta az érdekes beszámolót. Nem hitte volna hogy ilyen személy bújkál ebben a lányban. Talán mégsem lesz teljesen egyedül míg itt tartózkodik.

Végül Ava magának és a vendégének is megcsinálta az ágyat , majd végül mikor már minden kész volt elmentek lefeküdni.


	3. Chapter 3

A reggel zökkenő mentesen indult….volna ha a csengő nem kezdett el volna csengeni. Avalon feltápászkodott a földről és megállapította, hogy kifogja rugdosni Lokit az ágyából , mert több éjszakát nem bír el a kényelmetlen, rideg talajon. Miközben ezen gondolkozott a csengőt szinte valaki kitépte a helyéről annyira beakart már jönni.

_Csak nehogy a postás jöjjön megint berúgva, mert most ráuszítom majd Alant…..vagy kidobom rá a súlyzóját.._

-Na véégre hogy kinyitottad, sürgős helyzet ,nem, sőőtt.. Vészhelyzet. – Mondta lihegve Abby és szinte beesett a házba.

- Ha megint azt kezded el mondani, hogy egy kocka irogat neked a neten..mondtam már koptasd le!

- Nem másról van szó és nem tűr halasztást a do…

- Mi nem tűr halasztást? – Lépett ki Thor a félisten, a szőke herceg a rockbandában. Nem volt rajta póló, mindig csak melegítőnadrágban aludt.

- Se-semmi….Úristen ez az amire gondolok?- Nézett kedves barátnéjára Ab. – Hééé te nem mondtad el nekem? Hát kivagyok én neked?

- Thor bemutatom a legjobb barátnőmet és táncpartneremet Abby .

- Nagyon örülök. Thor vagyok. – És kezet nyújtott Abby-nek aki még mindig kicsit sokkosan állt a bejáratnál.

- Én is örülük ennek a találkozásnak…nagy rajongótok vagyok.

- Oké, mi lenne ha ti ketten elbeszélgetnétek míg én visszamek aludni az kis kényelmes..földebre. Megne kérdezd miért ott alszom. – És ezzel megfordult és már szaladt is föl az emeli szomájába.

- Földön..ő…alszik!? Vannak még csodák…..

Azzal Ab és Thor a konyha felé vették az irányt, hogy beszélgessenek. A beszéd alatt a lány szinte mindig pirulva nézett rá a tőle legalább másfél- hanem két- fejjel magasabb fickóra.

_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_

- Szóval, mióta is…vagy ebben a bandában?- Kérdezte Abby miközben leült egy székre és Thor melléült.

- Hát igazából nem régóta….a testvéremmel jöttünk ide és először még az utcán kezdtünk el énekelgetni. Loki elkezdett énekeli míg én két kínai kajás pálcikával doboltam az aszfalton és mindenen. Utána ütköztünk bele Tony-ba és Bruce-ba , akik hallottak minket és azt mondták menjünk be a meghallgatásra. A többi már történelem. – Mosolygott kedvesen a megszeppent , de egyben minden idegszálával összpontosító lányra.

- Szóóval ti ilyen szerencsése fickók vagytok? Bárcsak mi is azok lehetnénk…..mármint ne értsd félre! Nem fickók hanem lányok.

- Nyugi , már késő édesem régen félreértettem. – És már húzódott is el a szőke, mert sejtette hogy Ab egy díszpárnával megy utána és addig üti míg ki nem üti.

- Na és akkor most TE beszélj magadról.

- Hát, nincs sok mesélnivalóm, van egy bátyám Adam…..a kapcsolatunk nem sima. 21 vagyok mint Avalon….Avai-vel már ovi óta ismerjük egymást, szinte már tesók vagyunk úgy összenőttünk és régebben még meg is tévedtek a tanárok, mindig szeretek ijjászkodni és…

Így belemerültek a hosszadalmas beszédbe, mivel még fél 4 volt senki se zavarta őket.

_O.O_O.O_O.O_O.O_O.O_O.O_

Miután visszament a szobájába Av leült az ágyára és elkezdte nézni az alvó férfit az ágyában. Ilyenkor olyan barátságos feje van…..nyoma sincsen a gúnyos, beképzelt, arrogáns arcnak amit már megszokott röpke idő alatt.

-Hé, lassan fel kéne kelned. – Rázta meg szobatársát a lány.

- Msgjpbfseu….. – És Loki még mindig aludt tovább, miután az érthetetlen szöveget elhadarta.

- Hát oké, ha ez a szokásos 'még hagy 5 percet anyu' közlöm veled, hogy Avalon vagyok.

- Azt mondtam, hogy ha nem takarodsz innen kihajítalak az ablakon…de a te szöveged ebben az esetben jobb.

'_És még azt képzeltem, hogy szépen keltem fel mivel aranyosan aludt_.' Puffogott magában Av.

-Na jó, most fogok kiborulni! Miért kellett hajnali fél 6 kor kirángatni az ágyból? Normális vagy!?

- Én persze…..te, háát abban már nem vagyok annyira biztos.

- Várj! Miért öltözködsz? Hová mész?- Állt fel végre Loki a helyéről és Avalon elé lépett.

- Tudod ezt reggeli futásnak nevezik. Szép időn van, az eső nem esik és az erdő szélén talán még te is bírod a tempót.

- Ho hó, állj csak meg. – Fogta meg A vörös karját hirtelen indulatból a férfi. – Hogy érted azt, hogy én is bírnám? Én nem megyek holmi távfutásra hajnalok- hajnalán…mek vissza az ágyba a viszont nem látásra.

- Azt már nem! Mivel nem akarok egy korai 120 kg-os férfit szobatársamnak, azt ajánlom neked, hogy öltözz!

Azzal a fekete hajú kimászott az ágyból- újra- és elindult öltözködni. _'Ez a reggel is érdekesen kezdődik'_ gondolta magában a csínyek istene.

_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_

-Azta neked aztán érdekes múltad van…az enyémhez képest biztosan

- Ne mondd ezt Ab, igenis nagyszerű az életed és az álmaid. Igazán lenyűgözöl te is és ez az összetartás..közted és Avalon között.

- Ugyan mi így vagyunk Av-vel. – Azzal összefonta a jobb kezén lévő mutató és hüvelykujját. – Na és neked van ilyen jó barátod, vagy talán a testvéreddel is ilyen jóban vagy?

- A bátyámmal? Mármint Lokival? Dehogyis eddig szinte neked nyíltam meg legjobban….köszönöm, hogy meghallgattál. Tudod sok lány akar a közelünkbe férkőzni, de csak a pénzünk és 'rossz fiús' miatt. Amikor rájönnek, hogy én érzelmes vagyok, nem az a fajta ' tiszta izom agya övid' csávó akkor eltávolodnak tőlem.

- Szerintem nem ismernek eléggé és hagy szögezzem le, hogy szőke cicababákkal nem érdemes értelmes párbeszédet kezdeni…a köszönés után lemaradnak és nyomulnak. Én szívesen meghallgatlak bármikor. Örülök, hogy barátok lehetünk.

- Én is viszont.

Azzal Thor felállt a székről és arcon puszilta a megdöbbent Abbyit, akinek a feje szinte olyan vörös lett mint a haja.

-Hé, tetszik a hajad színe….olyan vadócnak nézel ki ezzel a hajjal.

- Ko-komolyan? Hát ig-igen nekem is tetszik ez a szín. – Azzal Aby először lenézett a haja végére, majd mikor vissza felnézett szembetalálta magát a szőke férfi gyönyörű kék szemével. Nem tudták hirtelen mi ütött beléjük, mert csak pár órája ismerték egymást, de egy kis hang mintha a fejükben azt ordítozta volna, hogy _' Csók, csók, csók vagy bepöccenek!_'

Már mindkettőjüknek csukva volt a szemük mikor hatalmas robajt halottak és egyszerre kapták a fejüket a lépcső felé, ahonnan egy dühös Avalon és egy mérges Loki jött le…ráadásul kézen fogva.

' _Ezért még a drága húgommal számolok'_

-Hova mentek? – Kérdezte Thor a bátyát és a lányt, aki szinte húzta maga után a szenvedő férfit. – Nem is tudtam , hogy ilyen jól kijöttök egymással.

- Az agyára ment valami a csajnak…..futás hajnalban…..észnél van!? És még hogy jóban? Ezért még megbűnhődsz!

És ezzel már ki is léptek az ajtón és futottak az erdőbe.

Abby és Thor nem tudtak mit csinálni, mivel már kezdtek ébredezni a ház lakói. Annyi biztos, hogy ez nem egy szokásos reggel. Egyik embernek sem.


	4. Chapter 4

-Gyerünk már, mozogj vagy rugdosni foglak az erdő széléig. – Mondta egy vörös hajú lány , aki éppen futott miközben hátranézett, hol is maradhatott le a fekete hajú rock star.

Lokit egy kidől fa rönkön találta meg. A szerencsétlen férfin látszott, nincs hozzászokva a hajnali keléshez…pláne nem a futáshoz. Av leült mellé és nézte félig barátját- a barát jelző még neki is sok lett volna- és közben elkezdett halkan kuncogni.

-Te meg mit röhögsz!? Tudod milyen nehéz hajnalok hajnalán futni? Ráadásul egy vörös forgószéllel aki azzal fenyeget, hogy felrúg ha nem sietek?

- Hát ha ez vigasztal most tarthatunk pihenőt….én is elszoktam a futástól.

- Ja, persze…így is fél km-rel leelőztél. Jobb futógépen futni miközben nézel egy filmet, vagy a bent kondizó csajokat. Mondjuk nem bánom meg , hogy folyamatosan leelőzöl….

- Ezt hogy érted? – És a lány a fiú felé fordította a fejét és pont elkapta Loki ármányos pillantását. – Mire gondoltál, hé áruld el!

- Ó ugyan, semmire. Csak éppen hogy jó belátást nyerek mindig a hajadra, a lapockádra, az egész hátadra és…

- Ne folytasd vágom mire célzol – Azzal Avy a fiú szájára tapasztotta a tenyerét és közelebb húzódott hozzá. Már szinte csak 10 cm választotta el Avalon arcát Lokiétól, de érdekes módon egyikőjük se figyelt erre a kis zavaró tényezőre.

- Mond csak, te mindig ilyen erőszakos vagy? Még csoda hogy nincsen barátod. – Mondta szarkasztikusan a fiú mire a lány kissé elhúzódott tőle és lenézett a földre. Eszébe jutott néhány rossz emlék még kisebb korából. A csínyek istenének gondolt fiú észrevette a hirtelen jött szomorú hangulatot és egy felkapott ötlet miatt szorosan átölelte Avyt.

- Mi van, hirtelen lecserélted a bunkót a kedves verzióra?

- Nem csak nem szeretek szomorú arcot látni. Sajnálom..amit mondtam, igaz gőzöm sincsen mi bántott meg ennyire.

- Régebben, a suli dívái oda jöttek hozzám és ugyan ezt mondták. Vagyis kicsit máshogyan, de a lényeg ugyan ez. Nem vagyok agresszív, csak mikor zavarban vagyok nem tudok jól reagálni. A legtöbb lány ilyenkor kuncog és elvörösödik..de én vagy beszólok egyet vagy valami fura dolgot csinálok.

- Én sem vagyok különb, nehogy azt hidd!

- Óóóó, akkor csak azért vagy mindig bunkó velem? – Nézett mélyen Loki szemébe a vöröske.

- Nem…..te tényleg csak bosszantasz néha.

- Hát…..most elment a jó hangulatom, köszi szépen. – Azzal Av nyújtózott egyet és körbenézett. – Lassan indulni kéne, reggel 9-re se érünk haza ha itt pletykálunk.

- Rendben, rendben. Fuss előre én meg majd követlek. – Mosolyodott el sátánian Loki.

- Hohohóó nem versz át. Komolyan ha nem jössz magadtól rugdosok beléd párat!- Mosolygott vissza rá Avalon és elkezdtek visszakocogni a házig.

_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_

Ez idő alatt a Wish házban már mindenki fent volt és beszélgettek, reggeliztek.

-Nocsak, Abby újra a köreinkben van- Cukkolta már kora reggel szegény lányt Alan és hátba veregette.

- Hát igen…..újra itt. Avalonhoz jöttem mert egy fontos dolog volt Face-n.

- Mi van, na milyen új sztár pletykákat olvastál ami miatt 5-kor már csöngettél? – Szállt be a beszélgetésbe Alex.

- Nem , másról van szó…..láttam egy plakátot egy szuper tánc show-ba ahová újoncokat vesznek fel.

- És kiket akarok ajánlani?

- Ti hülyék..mi akarunk jelentkezni….mert táncolunk…tudjátok.

- Ja tényleg, a kicsi profik már nagyok mi?- Kérdezte Cora aki éppen most aprított be egy tál műzlit.

- Heló, heló mindenkinek…széép , napsütéses re….Uram Isten lefoglalták a helyeket. – Ez volt Tony és éppen azt vizsgálta, hogy a földön vagy az asztalon maradt-e hely.

- Hé, reggel mindenki. Ébredezünk, ébredezünk?

- Nem Clint, hanem éppen Shakespeare sorait mondjuk fogmosás közben.

- Rendbe. Úgy látszik nem mindenki kicsattanó az örömtől. – Szólalt meg utoljára a sólyomszemű, azután pedig vett egy almát az asztalon lévő kisebb kosárról.

- Thor ha még egy kenyeret elveszel előlem komolyan mondom…nem tudom mit csináljak veled. Vigyázz el ne hízz nagyfiú.

Ez után haza ért Loki és Avalon is a futásból és nagy káromkodás és veszekedés közepette ők is leültek reggelizni. Utánnuk még csatlakozott a banda többi tagja, valamint a Whis család apraja-nagyja.

_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_

-Figyelem mindenki. Úgy terveztük, hogy a bandát valami közös itteni foglalkozásra visszük, de jobban találtuk, hogy kimenjünk az erdőbe éjszakára.

- Hékás, ácsi, mi az hogy éjszakára? Talán fel akar falatni holmi jött-ment medvével, vagy mi?- Fortyant fel azonnal Stark.

- Természetesen védett helyre megyünk. Éjszaka sátrakban alszunk – lehetőleg a szoba beosztás alapján – versenyeket és játékokat tervezünk….lesz bátorság próba és mályvacukor evés, tábortűz és lehetőleg másnap reggel még mind élünk. – Jellemezte ezt a fura ötletet Fury.

- Én benne vagyok és te Nat?

- Én is….jó lesz egy kis csapat buli a skacokkal. – Nézett vissza Bartonra a nő.

- Én személy szerint ellenzem. Mi lenne ebben a buli? Az kiváló ágy? A jó fürdő? Vagy talán a nyíl állatkert ahová még belépő sem kell?

- Ugyan Tony, jó lesz hidd el. Én is eljövök, hogy még többen legyünk. – Karolt bele Ab Tony karjába és aranyosan mosolygott rá.

- Rendben srácok, pakoljunk. – Állt fel rögtön volt playboy.

- Állj! Mindenki a SAJÁT szobatársával lesz? Egész éjjel? Ó egek, lőjetek le.

- Kislányom, Av nyugodj meg. Jó mulatság az egész hidd el. – Nyugtatta meg legkisebb lányát.

- Rendben szóval Jasper, Alice és Clint. Alex, Clara és Natasha. Alan, Clora és Bruce. Valamint akkor Abby Thorral, én a feleségemmel és Fury igazgatóval. Végül Loki és Avalon. Na pakoljunk….amit hozni kell: egy pokróc, ha kell párna, egy-két üveg víz és még valami ami lefoglal, ha esetleg roszabb idő lenne. – Összegzett újra Dave.

- Tényleg merre találhatjuk Jaspert és Alit? Nem láttam őket. – Nézett körbe Clara.

- Majd elmondjuk nekik később…na haladjunk hölgyek urak.

Miután mindenki elment pakolni Abby és Avalon elment beszélgetni, a tánc show-ról a majdnem csókról, a futásról és persze, hogy hogyan fogják túlélni a mai estét?

Mindenki hamar készen volt, a legtöbben csak suli tatyót fogtak be túra hátizsáknak. 5-kor volt a gyülekező megbeszélve és mire a kis csapat megérkezett útra készen voltak. Már csak a térkép kibogozása, az út megtalálása és az ösvény követése volt a nehéz feladat mind Dave-Fury, mind a kis csapatok számára. Kisebb párokban voltak…hogyha eltévednek akkor legalább párban legyenek. Hogy mi történik majd a kemping estén és mi nem? Azt majd meglátjuk a kövi részben .


	5. Chapter 5

Hát ez az idő is eljött. 5 óra és a Wish család és vendégeik útra készen voltak. Mindenki izgatott volt milyen is lesz a túra…..remélték a banda tagok , azért medvébe nem ütköznek. Már egy ideje gyalogolnak mikor egy óriási, majd égig érő fához nem jutnak. Ekkor párokba és 3-mas csoportokba rendeződtek. Ezután Fury minden csoportnak adott egy térképet.

-Nos , innen szétválnak útjaink. A térképeket bejelöltük azt a helyet ahol találkozni fogunk. A társatokkal ne váljatok külön, veszélyes lehet. Jó szórakozást, kevés veszekedést és vadállatot. – Azzal a Wish szülők és Fury bementek a sűrű erdőbe. Mindenki csak nézni tudott ' most mi is van' szokásos fejjel.

- Oké srácok és lányok sok sikert én egyedül megyek.

- Megőrültél Stark!? Fury és Dave is azt mondta maradjunk PÁRBAN. – Hangsúlyozta ki azt az egy szót Bruce, aki eddig szinte meg se szólalt.

- Higgyétek el, ÉN egy szuper milliárdos, playboy ráadásul zseni vagyok. Kétlem, hogy valami baj származna abból, hogy 2km-es körzeten kívül vagyok tőletek. – Azzal fogta a táskáját, kihajtogatta a térképet és ment amerre a térkép vezette őt.

- Tony a másik irányba vezet az út.

- Tudom Natasha, köszönöm…..csak teszteltem mennyire figyeltetek. – És most már a jó irány felé haladva a zseni is eltűnt a fák között.

- Na jólvan, mi Bunerrel megleszünk. Viszlát, majd talizunk az erdő másik végében. – És az orosz nő és a félénkebb férfi is elhúztak ők is.

Idő közben a Wish család párjai is megtalálták a helyes utat és bizony rá is léptek hamar. Végre lehet egy kis nyugtuk is. Már csak két pár maradt a fánál. Loki és Av valamint Thor és Ab. Az iménti páros is tanakodik már, merre induljanak.

-Szóval mi megyünk gyerekek. Majd talizunk a megbeszélt helynél. – 2 pillanat múlva már nyomát se lehetett látni a párosnak.

- Ajj ma még elindulhatnánk?

- Csitt már..éppen próbálok rájönni hol vagyunk. – Méltatlankodott a fekete hajú.

- Nem egyértelmű, hogy itt vagyunk!? – Mutatott egy bekarikázott pontra a lány a térképen.

- Rendben…induljunk.

_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_

-Hé, idióta hová vezettél minket? – Kérdezte Avalon a félhomályban. Bizony a fiú addig vezette kettőjüket amíg teljesen eltévedt. Azt se tudta már, hogy hol vannak…csak ment az ösztönei után. Ami valljuk be nem a legjobbak, főleg az erdőben.

- Csak arra megyek amerre _ez_ az idióta térkép vezetett. Már szinte beesteledik…kéne egy fix pont, hogy legalább letudjunk pihenni.

- Oké, fix pont… - És ezzel leült egy fatörzs mellé Av és nézett nagy szemekkel a meglepetten álló férfira. – Ez jó fix pont.

- Ez neked jó pont? A semmi közepén vagyunk ,azt se tudni merre van észak. – Háborodott fel Loki, de végül belátta, hogy a mai nap hosszú volt és ideje kicsit pihenni.

Egy idő után Avy elkezdett vacogni – tudni illik az erdőben éjszaka még nyáron sincs 30⁰C – ezt a férfi hamar észre is vette.

-Mi van, csak nem fázol, Hol van ilyenkor a tüzes kis vöröske?

- Fogd be…hideg van és nem hoztam pulcsit. Elfelejtettem. – Mondta inkább csak magának az utolsó mondatot a vörös.

Egy ideig ez így ment míg végül Loki levetette a bőrkabátját és a lány vállára borította. Így szembe került a nagy, barna, értetlen szemekkel.

-Ne nézz így rám, lehet, hogy néha szemét vagyok de attól még néha úriember is. – Tette fel a kezeit a fiú, mutatva, hogy ő igenis nem viccel most mint általában.

- Rendben, köszönöm. – Aztán nagy meghittség talált rájuk. Avalon most már cseppet sem fázott, sőt inkább érezte, hogy nagy vér mennyiség száll az arcába….érthető nyelven pedig elpirult. Ez a pirulás nem csak attól volt, hogy a fiú óvatosan átkarolta fél kézzel, nem csak attól, hogy hanem mélyen a szemébe nézett…..hanem attól , hogy a köztük lévő tálvoság egyre csak csökkent…és csökkent…már csak egy milliméter választotta el egymás ajkától őket, mindketten már lehunyták a szemeiket. Nem törődtek már a rosszul sikerült kempinggel, a buta beosztással és legfőképpen nem az idióta térképpel.

Az idilli állapotot azonban félbeszakította egy hangos reccsenés, egy őrült kiáltás és a bozót suhogása. És ne felejtsük el azt a kis tényezőt, hogy Tony Stark esze-veszett futásban volt. Észre se vette a milliárdos őket, egyszerűen csak hangosan elfutott előttük nem is figyelve semmire és senkire.

-Ez nem….Mr…..?

- De ez Stark, de hogy mit rohangál az éjszaka közepén, arról fogalmam sincs. – Mondta a fekete és megfogta Av kezét, felkapta a hátizsákot és futottak a playboy után.

_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O

-Elég érdekes erdő ez nem? – Kérdezte Thor Ab-et, aki körös-körül nézett, mintha egy csodát látott volna.

- Igen,gyönyörű. Volt már olyan, hogy Avyvel és a családommal voltunk éjszakázni kint. De még sosem mentünk ilyen távol az ösvénytől. – Nézett vissza az izmos férfire Abby.

- Hé, ne félj. Itt vagyok én is most. És nem hagyom, hogy bántódásod essen. -Mondta, mélyen a lány szemébe nézve a szőke herceg. Ekkor Abigali.

- Mi a baj? Talán valami rosszat mondtam?

- Nem, csak…figyelj ami ma reggel történt…..

- Az asztalnál? – Kérdezte félénken a szöszi.

- Igen ott. Mi volt…..mármint a végén az a majdnem csók? – Tette fel a nagy kérdést Abbie és felemelte a fejét, hogy megnézhesse Thor érzelmes mimikáját.

- Mi lett volna? Az lett volna aminek indult. Csak Avalon és a bátyám közbezavartak.

- Úgy értem miért akartál megcsókolni? Ha csak azért mert vörös vagyok….- Kezdett volna bele a lány a hosszú mondókájába. De nem tudta befejezni mert a férfi gyöngéden az ajkait rátapasztotta a lányéra. Abby először azt se tudta hol van, mit csinál. Mire elért a tudatáig a dolog örömmel merült….volna bele a csókba, de ezt a pillanatot is megzavarta Tony éles sikításai, ordításai. Mígnem egy kifulladt barna hajú férfit lehetett észrevenni a láthatáron.

- Ó, Tony de örülök, hogy látlak. – Szaladt bele a meglepett és fáradt ember karjába. – Már azt hittem valami fenevad jön….ráadásul nem tudjuk merre vezet az út.

Majd még egyszer megölelte a zsenit és a fejét a vállára hajtotta. Eközben a barna hajú mutogatott egy olyasfélét, hogy „Ezt el buktad, ő az enyém". Mire Thor elmutogatta az ellenkezőjét é még szép dolgokat is a férfi korárról, alakjáról és a zenei hozzáértés..vagyis szerinte a hozzá _nem _értésről. Ez így ment egészen három percig, majd mikor Abby megnyugodott újra a szőke felé fordult.

-Hát nem remek? Itt van már Tony is, így hárman mehetünk tovább. Gyertek! – És Ab elindult ,mintsem sejtve milyen háborút indított el a két fél között.

- Nagyszerű. – Válaszolta szinte egyszerre a két férfi, de míg Tony boldogan, addig Thor szinte ölési vággyal a hangjában.

Így hát már hárman mentek a sötét erdőben. Késő este volt már, szinte éjfélre járt az idő. Sem a két lány, sem a három fiú nem sejtette, hogy ez az éjjel még hoz meglepetést mindegyikük számára.


	6. Sziasztok!

Sziasztok!

Sajnálom hogy sokáig nem hoztam új részeket, csak kicsit elfoglalt voltam. Ezen a héten már készen lesz a 6. rész ígérem . Néhány komit kérhetnék, hogy esetleg hogy tetszik nektek a töri? Ez az első fanficem, úgy hogy igyekszem nem unalmassá írni. Néhány csavart még lehet várni…..annyit elárulhatok, hogy előkerül majd _Tom Hiddleston_ igazi hajkoronája, valamint lesznek még összekoccanások…..szinte mindenki között.

Többet inkább nem kotyogok ki, majd meglátjátok milyen bukfencekre gondoltam addig is….(ördögi kacagás).

Puszi mindenkinek és jó szórakozást kívánok,

Michiyo Satou


	7. Chapter 6

**Sziasztok! Bocsi tényleg a sok késésért, remélem tetszeni fog az új Ch ****. Mostantól előre figyelmeztetek mindenkit, hogy a töribe belekerül Chris és Tom neve, valamint az említett színész híres, neves göndör fürtjei. A bandatagok + stb szereplőknek még mindig a testvérpár Loki és Thor. **

**Jó szórakozást. **

**Üdv Michiyo.**

Loki és Avalon a futó Stark után eredtek…..de nem volt egyszerű megtalálni azt az útvonalat, amelyen a barna hajú gitáros közlekedett.

- Lassítsunk , úgy se érjük utol őt. – Mondta szenvedő hangon a fiú.

- Ne álljunk le. Hangosan ordibált mikor elhaladt előttünk. Nem olyan nehéz megtalálni egy ordítozó férfit.

- Kivéve ha már leállt az ordításról és most csak gubbaszt egyhelyben.

Ezzel el is hallgattak és gyorsan mentek tovább. Igaz sötét volt, senkinél se volt lámpa, de folytatták a keresést.

- Pontosan miért is keressük most Starkot?

- Azért , mert mi van ha valami baj történt? Meg kell találnunk! – Mondta Av és csak mentek….és mentek…..és mentek amíg valami nagy zaj előttük meg nem állította őket.

- Mondtam , hogy nem erre kellett volna menni hanem a másik irányba!

- Rendben rendben…ne vesszetek itt össze. – Hallatszott Abby hangja.

- Mondtad Stark, mondtad. De ha nem erre jöttünk volna akkor szakadékban lennénk most! – Kiáltott fel Thor és egy ágat az útból félre lökött.

- Úristen Abby! – Mosolygott Ava és megölelte barátnőjét.

Ebben a pillanatban Thor elengedte az ágat, ami éppen orron csapta a szerencsétlen zsenit.

- Ahh. Hé Tarzan, vigyázz merre mész. Még végül itt maradok!

- És az mekkora baj lenne ugye? – Motyogott az orra alatt a szőke. – Áá hát itt vagy öcsém. Legalább nem csak mi hárman vesztünk el.

- Micsoda meglepetés, hogy tőletek hangos az egész erdő….kész meglepetés tényleg. – Mondta szarkasztikusan Loki.

- Tényleg Mr. Stark mi volt az a nagy üvöltözés, - kérdezte meg Av és kibontakozott Ab öleléséből.

- Köhöm…ööm…halottam valamit. És utána láttam két szemet amik rám meredtek.

- Az nem jutott az eszedbe, hogy azok Furyék voltak te nagyokos!? – Kérdezte meg „higgadtan" a csínyek istene.

- Bocsánat, hogy mentettem az életemet és meg sem álltam csak futottan. – Fortyant fel egyből az említett milliárdos.

- Semmi gond, mindenki követ el hibát. – Mosolygott rá a villámok istene és hátba veregette.

- Rendben szerintem itt táborozzunk le. Jó ez a hely, mert mindenki elfér. – Ajánlotta fel Av az ötletet.

A kis csapat letelepedett annál a kis tisztásnál. Néhány bokor és fa azért elhatárolta Lokit és Avalont, mondván ők inkább kimaradnak a következő vitákból.

- Hé Avalon?

- Hmm? – Fordult oda Lokihoz a lány.

- Talán most beszélgethetnénk kicsit..hogy jobban megismerjük egymást.

- Am rendben. Kezd te.

- Hát igazából rólam nincs semmi elmesélni való. Énekes vagyok, régen ittam és volt egy kis balesetem ami miatt otthonról elszöktem. Thor a bátyám, a családban csak nekem van fekete hajam. Mint mondtam már igazi a hajam színe….csak az a kár, hogy nem zöld a szemem mint az igazi Lokié.

- Hhhmm. szerintem szép kék szemed vannak. – Szólalt meg Av és mihelyst rájött mit is mondott gyorsan elfordította a fejét pirulásában.

- Jahm szóval ennyit rólam. És te?

- Mit én?

- Én is meséltem magamról, te is mesélj magadról.

- Rendben. Az átlagos dolgokat szerintem nem kell kivesézni. Hát, szeretek énekelni és rajzolni valamint táncolni ááá igen azt nagyon. – Aztán még hosszadalmasan beszélt magáról, a barátairól, a szüleiről és a legfőbb álmairól. Észre se vették de egymás mellett elaludtak és arra se figyeltek már, hogy a fiú kicsit összekulcsolta az ujjaikat, majd tovább folytatták a pihentető alvást.

A rét túloldalán még lehetett hallani egy öregebb, de jóval idegesebb férfi és egy szöszi kigyúrtabb ember intim beszélgetését, miszerint egymás nemi és más szervét szidták egy véletlen baleset miatt.

-Hé, norvég isten ha még egyszer horkolsz én esküszöm mihelyst visszaérünk a házba és nem hagylak egyetlen egy percet sem aludni, mert a gitárommal…

- Mit csinálsz? Elkezdesz játszani bénán?

- Nem…..dehogy is. Addig verem a fejedhez míg másnap reggel lesz.

- Fiúk! Kicsit halkabban ha lehet..köszönöm. – Szólalt meg egy álmos hang a háttérből.

- Sajnáljuk. Na jó éjszakát Abigeale…..jó éjt Tarzan.

- Jó éjt Abby. Szép álmokat bádogember.

Aztán végleg mindenki elhallgatott. Néha lehetett csak Thor horkolását, Tony szidását vagy az erdő éjszakai neszét hallani. Szép csillagos este volt, talán még néhány csillagképet is meglehetne figyelni.

_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_

A reggeli ébredés mindenkinek nehéz feladat volt. Elgémberedett végtagjaik fájtak - mondván a gyökereken alvás nem jó sport – és a friss levegőn alvás is szokatlan volt mindenki számára. Mivel ételt nem hoztak magukkal, ezért üres hassal kellett megtalálniuk azt a pontot ahol a találka meg volt beszélve.

Míg Loki és Tony az úton főleg veszekedtek , addig Ab az említett férfi mellett haladt és hallgatta nevetve Stark mókás megjegyzéseit, beszólásait. Szóval ezek hárman elől, amíg Ava és Thor hátul folytatták a beszélgetést.

-Hé, Thor….halottam érdekes történetetek van az öcséddel. El sem hiszem, hogy ennyire különböztök. – Kezdett bele a vörös hajú lány.

- Hát igen, de az csak a látszat.

- Tessék? Hiszen máshogy beszéltek, más a köreitek, más dolgokat szerettek. Ráadásul Lokinak fekete a haja, másmilyen a stílusa…

- Állj, állj , állj! Azt mondod, hogy különbözünk? Mindkettőnknek kék szemünk van, igaz az érdeklődési köreink messze nem súrolják egymást. De a haja szőke…ráadásul göndör. Édesanyánktól örökölhette. Az öcsémnek volt egy kis gondja otthon és

- Megszökött? Igen ezt hallottam.

- Na igen….szóval balhés volt, ivott ráadásul a balhé alatt rendőrségi ügyeket értek. Az utcán énekelt, utána bement egy meghallgatásra….vagyis bement volna, ha hagyják. A folyosón énekelt olyan hangosan ahogyan csak tudott, majd mihelyt bekerült a bandába rántott magával együtt.

- Nekem azt mondta, hogy egyből felfedezték a tehetségét. És, hogy ivott, de nem volt semmilyen balhéja sehol. Na meg azt…..- De ekkor Thor félbeszakította a döbbent lányt.

- És nyílván azt is említette, hogy többször apámék hozták ki a sittről, valamint hogy van igazi neve…..de utálta szóval 6 éves kora óta csak a csínyek istene nevére figyel oda.

- És az igazi nevetek? Te szoktad használni?

- Áh, igen. Vele ellentétben én teljesen ki vagyok békülve a nevemmel. Mielőtt kérdeznéd a becses születési nevem Chris. – Mosolygott le a hitetlenkedve álló lányra.

- De azt hittem barátok lettünk az öcséddel. Hisz beszélt magáról.

- Ja. Tiszta hazugságokat. Nem hiába választotta ezt a fedő nevet…illik is hozzá. Hé jól vagy? Kicsit elsápadtál

- Persze. Teljesen jól vagyok…..menny csak tovább mindjárt megyek én is. – Azzal Chris előre ment míg Avalon leült egy nagy kőre és gondolkozott.

' _Én meg azt hittem, hogy megbízhatok benne. Biztosan csak egy sarki lánynak tart és mihelyt végeznek itt, tovább áll és keres mást NY-ben. Hihetetlen, hogy majdnem hagytam neki, hogy…aagghhh…._' Azzal Av felállt és a többiek után futott, hátha még beéri őket. Egy dologban biztos volt: soha többé nem hagyja , hogy ez a lepedők istene közel kerüljön hozzá.


	8. Chapter 7

A kis csapat – elől Tony és Loki majd utánuk Thor és Abby, majd legutoljára Avalon ment a tábor felé. Míg a négy ember elől jól mulatott, addig a legutolsó élőlénynek tűnő lány csendben haladt leghátul, nem figyelve a többiek nevetgélésére. Gondolataiban valahol egészen máshol járt, még barátnője is észrevette a problémát…de inkább úgy volt vele hogy élvezi a szőke hercege társaságát. Végül már ebéd idő volt mire megérkeztek és a többiek eléggé várták őket.

- Istenem! csakhogy meg vagytok! Úgy aggódtunk értetek. – Szaladt oda először a Wish mama és átölelte kislányát.

- semmi baj anyu. Nem voltunk egyedül, hiszen öten is eltévedtünk.

- Sejtettem, hogy Stark nem fog tudni kibírni 3 órát sem az erdőben.

- Na de Nat. Ne legyél bunkó…..2 és fél óra múlva már eltévedt. – Szólalt meg Clint a sátrak mögül előmászva.

- Na mindegy is. Mindjárt jön a csurdítás, hozzuk a kolbász és a zöldségeket . – Aztán mindenki magának megcsinálta a saját nyársbotját, leültek a tűz köré amit már rég megcsináltak a többiek. A körben Loki Av mellé ült le és folyamatosan csak figyelte a lányt. Meglepődött mikor megnézte a lány arcát, ami csak szomorúságot,bánatot és sértettséget mutatott. _' Valami történt. Biztos az idióta bátyám mondott neki valamit.' _Gondolta a fekete hajú és visszafordult a tűz lobogó lángja felé.

- Figyelj, nem értem mi bajod van velem. Mikor még ide felé beszélgettünk akkor….

- Akkor még nem tudtam hogy mekkora nagy hazudozó vagy. – Nézett a fiúra mérgesen Av. – Ha megbocsájtasz…. – Azzal felállt és Abby mellé leült, majd hosszas beszélgetésbe kezdtek.

- Hé, most min húztad fel a vizet? Már idefele is láttam, hogy mennyire szótlan és visszahúzódó vagy Loki fele.

- Ó talán azért ,mert hazudott a képembe? Többször is. – Panaszolta a vörös barátnőjének.

- Hááátt….ez nagy gond. Én jól meg vagyok Thorral szóval én most mek. Megkell beszélnem vele valami fontosat. – Azzal felugrott és ment megkeresni a szőkét.

- Ja….köszi a segítségedre mindig számíthatok. – Mondta immáron magának Ava és tovább sütögette – egyedül- az ebédjét.

_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_

Thor éppen nézte a tájat egy hatalmas szirt tetejéről. Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy leesek. Sosem félt a magastól.

Abby meglátta a dobost és azonnal melléült. Vagyis mellé ült volna, de egy kis idegesítő érzés vette hatalmába, hogy talán mésem most kéne vele beszélgetni komoly dolgokról

-Áhh szia Ab. Észre sem vettelek. Leülsz mellém?

- Persze. – Már egy ideje nézelődtek mikor a lány felbátorodott és belekezdett.

- Figyelj beszélnünk kéne a csókról….most hogyan tovább?

- Tovább? Ezt hogy érted? Sajnos nincs tovább.

- Tessék?!

- Fury mondta hogy egy színésznővel vagy híres lánnyal jöjjek össze. Tudod, hogy a banda hírneve megmaradjon.

- Ó, szóval az a baj hogy nem vagyok híres? Vagy mert ciki ilyen lánnyal mutatkozni. – Kapta fel hirtelen a vizet.

- Nem félreérted….hé várj! Abby várj már! – De addigra Ab felállt és visszarohant a táborhoz…..pontosabban legjobb barátnőjéhez.

_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_

-Egyszerűen nem hiszem el hogy ezt csinálta és…

- Abby, dugulj már be…..nekem is vannak problémáim. Úgy csinálsz mintha neked lenne itt egyedül szereplésed, képzeld én hogy éreztem mikor Loki hazudott és Chris elmondta

- Chris? Ki az?

- Thor igazi neve.

- Ó szóval te ezt is tudod? Képzeld nem érdekel mit mondasz az én problémám súlyosabb.

- Mi? Az hogy egy pasi nem lohol utánad z első csók után?

- Tudod mit? Addig ne is beszéljünk amíg ilyen felfuvalkodott vagy. – Azzal Ab faképnél hagyta barátnőjét.

- Én vagyok felfuvalkodott? Te nem törődsz senkivel és semmivel, csak magaddal! – Kiáltotta utána Avalon.

A nap többi részében Av nem beszélsz szinte senkivel, egyedül járta az erőt és hallgatta a neszezéseket, hangokat. Imád mindig kijárni az erdőbe,hiszen ott kitisztíthatja a fejét a sok gondolattól. A szívét komoly súly nyomta. Sosem érzett íy még….ilyen becsapottul, ilyen nehezen. Mintha Loki nem is bízott volna meg benne. _' Miért is bízott volna? Hiszen az első napon majd megöltük volna egymást egy kanállal_' A lányon végtelen harag és elkeseredettség látszott. Még magának is alig vallotta be, de megbízott a fiúban és egész jól kijöttek…mostanáig. Elhatározta, hogy ha ennek a kiruccanásnak vége és hazamennek, onnantól kezdve egy szót sem szól Loki-hoz. Pff nem mintha rajongana a társaságáért azok után amit tett. Mikor vissza ért a sétából szembe találta magát Abby-vel, aki szintén megbántottnak és szomorúnak tűnt.

-Mi az? Most már szóba állsz velem?

- Figyelj, nagyon sajnálom amit mondtam…csak mérges vagyok Thor-ra ennyi az egész.

- Mérges miért? Mit tett? – Ültek le a tábortól kicsit messzebb a lányok.

- Azt mondta, hogy velem akar lenni…..

- És ezért vagy mérges?! – Szakította félbe barátnőjét Av.

- Hagy fejezem be! Szóval azért vagyok dühös, mert közölte, hogy nem jöhet össze velem és ezt Fury követelte.

- De….hát…..ez…..Erre nem találok szavakat!

- Tudom! Ez csak azért van mert nem vagyok híres. – Duzzogott tovább Ab.

- Ne izgulj, hé van egy ötletem. Nem beszélünk velük amíg el nem mennek.

- Ja az jó is lenne. De én megyek két hétre nyaralni Hollandiába.

- Ja tényleg említetted. Várj, akkor egyedül maradok ezekkel. – Mutatott a rock banda és a családja felé.

Ab csak meghúzta a vállát és elindultak vissza a többiekhez. E közben a testvérpár értelmetlenül fogadták a két lány hideg magatartását feléjük. Csak feléjük.

-Nem értem. Mi ütött Avalon-ba?

- Ó szóval most már a nevén szólítod…mi lett a nagy haraggal?

- Mondtál neki valamit? Veled beszélt utoljára, azután lett ilyen zárkózott.

- Csak elmondtam neki néhány dolgot, miután szépen kihazudtad neki az életedet és magadat.

- Direkt hazudtam neki, hogy ne ismerje meg a nem túl szép múltamat! Hogy más embernek ismerje meg! Erre TE mindenbe belekavarsz…mint mindig! – Rontott rá testvérére Loki.

- Egy kapcsolat nem alapulhat hazugságon ezt te is tudod!

- ót persze, mert a te igaz mondásod talán jobban helyt állt a csajodnál! Persze, briliáns meglátás kedves bátyám!

- Fury akarta nem én! És inkább az igazság miatt utáljon , mint hogy a hazugságaim miatt. – Az utolsó mondatrész inkább halkabban mondta és elhaladt a testvére mellett egyenesen Bruce-hoz és Clint-hez ment.

' _Ez nem jó, nagyon nem jó_' Gondolta magában a fekete és ő is leült Tony és Alan közé.

**Remélem tetszett ez a fejezet is **** Bocsi a túl sok késésért igyekszem a fejezeteket gyorsabban feltölteni. **

**Puszi, Michiyo**


	9. Chapter 8

_Avalon P.o.v._

Miután faképnél hagytam Lokit, leültem Ab mellé és elkezdtük egymást cukkolni, viccelődni vagy csak a többi banda-család taggal beszélgettünk. Kivéve a két testvért. Rájuk én és abby se nézett rájuk. Nem hiszem el, hogy idáig fajultak a dolgok….ki tudja hányszor volt a fekete is büntetett előéletű? Hányszor játszott meg lányokat? Hányszor itta magát le a sárgaföldig?

De ez már mind lényegtelen cucc, csak gondolatok…..nincs min rágnom magamat. El is határoztam és úgy is fogok tenni!

Miután megebédeltünk kicsit mindenkinek szabad órákat adtunk, hadd élvezze mindenki a természetet, a levegőt…vaagy a sok vicces dolgot amiket Mr. Stark mindenki fejéhez hozzávág. Amióta Ab és Thor, azaz chris összeveszett azóta a milliárdos zseni egyre közelebb húzódik a legjobb barátnőmhöz, mindegy is nem az én dolgom. Én most csak szabad óráimban egy leterített pokrócon ülök Clara, Cora és az édesanyám társaságában.

- Hé Lonnie hozzunk vizet mert már kevés van. – Mondta Al aki néhány perce csatlakozott hozzánk és megfogott egy 2l-es palackot, a másikat pedig felém dobta.

- Rendben. Te jössz Ab?

- Ahha. – Azzal ő is felállt és hárman indultunk neki a rövid útnak egy tó melletti forráshoz.

- Ha már ott vagytok hozzatok már két kávét. Tejjel vagy tejszínnel két cukorral.

- Más rendelés esetleg valaki? – Rikkantott nagyot Ab.

Miután senki sem szólt elindultunk a tóhoz. A tó mellett állt egy kis kemping, néhány butik és egy étkezde. A táj mese szép volt. a kedvenc részem mikor elhaladunk a tó egyik nádas része előtt és szó szerint egy fűzfa folyosón kell átmenni. Hihetetlen, hogy a hatalmas fűzfák két oldalról összenőttek és immáron kupolát alkotnak a fejünk fölött.

Miután megtöltöttük a vizes palackokat elindultunk az említett kévékért….mi is volt? Két kávé….3 cukorral…vagy 1 egy? Mindegy Al tudja majd.

- Okéés én megyek a két kávéért ti addig várjatok meg. – Szólt utánunk Alex bátyám.

- Oks a tóparton leszünk. – Kiáltottam vissza neki azzal leültünk a tó partjára és néztük Ab-al a vizet.

- Óóó nézd kiskacsák. És még pelyhesek.

- De aranyosak. – Szólalt meg mellettem Abby.

Kb úgy 5 percig még nézegettük a kiskacsákat, de miután Alex visszajött a kávékkal visszafelé vettük az irányt.

- Ha ilyen lassan jössz lehagyunk. – Szóltam hátra a bátyusomnak, akit imádok heccelni.

- Kössz szépen. Te igyekezzetek ilyen kicsi poharakkal tele forró löttyel. A megmaradt aprót persze Al a zsebébe dugta, nehogy anya visszakérje.

Lassan, nagy nehezen visszaértünk a táborhelyünkre és végre Alex oda adhatta a forró italokat a szüleimnek, mondván neki sincsen teflon keze.

- Alex az aprót. – Szólalt meg anyu hirtelen.

- Milyen apró?

- Ami a zsebedben van. – azzal Al felállt és kivette az aprókat és odadobta anyu elé, akit majdnem fejbe talált vele.

- Köszi, máskor papírban kérd vissza. – Ekkor már Abby-vel elkezdtünk halkan röhögcsélni.

- Jó hogy nem kövekkel fizetünk fiam. – Mondta apu egy vicces grimasz kíséretében. Ekkor már nem volt kérdéses….Clara, Cora Ab és én már a hasunkat fogtuk a nevetéstől.

Ezek után a kis család leült két pokrócra. Egyszer-egyszer elnéztem, hogy hová is tűnhettek a bandatagok. Meglepődésemre mindig egy helyben ültek, Thor és Loki lehajtott szinte depis testtartással, míg Tony, Clint, Bruce előadták magukat…..vagyis a bennük lévő hülyeséget. Nat és Fury igazgató kacarászva hallgatták az előadásukat.

8 órakor aztán újra tüzet gyújtottunk és elővettünk a szeretett mályvacukrot. Körbeültük mind a 16-an.

- Nos mivel észrevettem, hogy egyes emberek kialakult egy kisebb fal….ezért egy kis játékkal készültünk a feleségemmel. – O-óó ez már most rosszul kezdődik….- Ezért párokat alakítunk ki és vicces feladatokat csináltok együtt. - ….és rosszul fejeződik is be. A párokat kisorsoltunk. Hála az égnek én Bruce-val vagyok.

- Nos rendicsek, ennek a játéknak lényege, hogy mikor más-más zenét játszunk a tőletek jobbra lévő ellentétes nemű párt váltsatok. Dee minél gyorsabban, mielőtt a baloldali ember lestoppolja a helyet. Akkor játék iinn…..duull.

Az első pár menet könnyű volt. Bruce után Tony-val utána pedig Alan-nal táncoltam. Mielőtt észbe kaphattam volna egy ismerős karokba fordultam. Amint szembe fordultam Loki-val éreztem a belőle áradó szomorúságot és megbánást…és még valamit ami szinte felégetett, de nem merném biztosan állítani, hogy az mi is az. Szeretet, szenvedély szerelem…vagy csak csupán vágy? ki tudja, a lényeg, hogy nem engedem közel.

_Loki P.o.v._

- Beszélnünk kell. – suttogtam Avalon-nak hogy csak ő hallja meg. A válasz erre csak az volt…..elfordította a fejét és a tájat kezdte el nézni. Tipikus. Mind ez nem lenne ha a drága bátyám nem köpött volna ki a magánéltünkről. Vagyis az övét nyugodtan elmondhatta, de az enyémet mi a francért kellett? Sosem értettem Thor-t de most már végképp feladom. Így hirtelen egy nem igen kellemes emlékkép ugrott a szemem elé.

_- MIÉRT KELLETT LOPNOD? MIÉRT KELLETT LESÜLLYEDNI ERREA SZINTRE?_ _– Ordította Odin, az apám a fejemhez. 16 évesen még szó szerint mindent lesz *rtam. Utáltam az életemet, a szüleimet még a testvéremet is. Emlékszem még mikor semmi sem volt boldog nagy család voltunk. Aztán kisebb végül nagyobb balhékba keveredtem. Ez az eset is egy bolti lopás után történt. Az anyám szinte elsírta magát, hogy mivé váltam az apám pedig üvöltözött mintha süket lennék. Néhányszor ezt még eltudtam játszani…..könnyen kibeszélni magamat mind a rendőrök, mind a szüleim szemében. Ez az egész akkor kezdődött mikor megtudtam hogy örökbe fogadtak. Igazság szerint nem érdekelt, csak mentem a magam feje után. _

_Aztán az utcára kerültem. Miután Odin kihozott a sittről hazavitt és monda, hogy pakoljak össze…majd elvitt kocsival a város másik végébe és ott hagyott._

Erre az emlékképre most már csak szomorúan gondolok vissza. Mikor visszatértem a való világba szembe találtam magamat Av aggódó arcával. Ő még semmit se tud a fájdalomról. Mikor a zene leállt mindenki nevetett…..még én is tapsoltam kicsit.

_Loki pov vége_

___O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_O:O_

Végül a táborozók összepakoltak és elindultak a kocsihoz. Kiderült hogy Dave, a családfő bérelt egy kocsit amibe szűkösen de mind a 16-an beleférnek. Miután mindent bepakoltak és mindenki beszállt, elindultak hazafelé. A csapat nagy része bealudt az út közben…lefáradt mindenki főleg a bandatagok akik nem szoktak hozzá a túrázáshoz. Loki nehezen aludt el, nem tudta megbeszélni a dolgot a lánnyal, ráadásul még eszébe jutott néhány nem kívánatos emlék is. Úgy volt vele mind egy is. Még rengeteg idője lesz beszélgeti Avalon-nal amikor hazaérnek és másnap kipihenten elmagyarázhatja a dolgokat.

Miután megérkeztek a házhoz Fury még nem küldött senkit aludni, hanem összeterelt mindenkit a nappaliba.

- Nos, nagyon jó volt ez a kis túra…..de sajnálatos módon nem maradunk tovább. Holnap indulunk vissza és megkezdjük a turnét.

- TESSÉK?! – Kiáltott szinte mindenki egyszerre.

- Hé, főnök nem úgy volt hogy pár hónap után megyünk vissza? – Kérdezte Clint.

- Úgy volt, de nem tudjuk tovább halasztani ezt az ügyet. Még ma összepakolunk és holnap reggel 10-kor már jön értünk egy kocsi. Irány lefeküdni…fárasztó nap lesz a holnapi.

Ekkor a fekete hajú énekesbe egy világ omlott össze. a jól átgondolt tervét egy perc alatt tönkre tették pár mondattal. Nem tudta hirtelen mitévő legyen. Ezzel nem csak ő volt így, hanem a nappaliban tartózkodó mind a 13 ember is ( leszámítva Fury-t és a Wish szülőket)^

**Sziasztok! Remélem tetszett ez a rész is**** Mit is mondhatnék…..muhahaha – ördögi kacagás- most jön még a java!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sziasztok!**

**Tudom mostanában nem tudtam folytatni ezt a ficet. Nos úgy határoztam, hogy ez volt az utolsó rész (bocsi h ez most anti happy enddel zárult) de ha szeretnétek hogy folytassam, csak egy új sztoriként írjatok erre az e-mail címre: vena123 freemail. hu (szóközök nélkül!)**

**Gondolom néhányan nem értitek miért álltam le, de elfogyott az ötletem valamint túl sok év eleji sulis feladat van amit elkell intéznem.**

**Pár ötlet szintén motoszkál a fejemben például Stark egy kis titka, a Négy tesó és a Szombat esti fények cross-overe. Akár ezt is megírhatnátok hogy melyiket töltsem fel előbb ****.**

**Előre is köszi az üzeneteket,szavazásokat!**

**Puszi , Michiyo Satou.**


End file.
